


Popsicle

by Twerkinghannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Food Kink, I hate tagging, Kinda, M/M, blowjob, lol idk man, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerkinghannibal/pseuds/Twerkinghannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot summer day warrants popsicles and blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely horrible at titles and summaries don't look at me   
> This little fic was inspired by both my darling Kayla and Anais, aka candy4thewin and ohsyracuse on tumblr. This is for u dorks <3

"It's soooo hooot." Matthew whined loudly, sprawled out over the couch. Will made a noise of agreement, making iced tea in the kitchen. 

The thermometer reported it to be 95 degrees, with no sign of it cooling off until night time. Even when the sun went down Will knew from experience it would just be muggy and dark and not much better. He was used to the summer heat of Louisiana, but that didn't make it any more enjoyable. He _had_ warned Matt when he suggested moving back to Will's home state that it was extremely hot in the summers, but Matt insisted. Of course, when they moved into the house right before summer, their air conditioning broke down. Neither of them had enough money yet to get it fixed and had to suffer through the sweltering season until then.

"Aren't you hot, Will?" Matthew asks, holding the electrical fan as close to his face as possible without it hitting his nose. 

"Of course. I've just learned complaining doesn't help." he finished making the pitcher of iced tea and poured two glasses, the ice clinking promisingly. When Will went to the fridge to put the rest of the beverage away, he basked in the cool burst of air from the fridge for a moment, sighing wishfully. Soon, he thought to himself as he shut the door. They almost had enough money to get a new AC, it would just take a few more weeks probably. 

Will walked into the room and set Matthew's tea on the coffee table, sitting next to Matthew with a sigh. Matt peels his damp tank off, muscles flexing as he lifted his arms up. Will eyed him over his drink, taking a deep gulp of cold tea and not saying anything. He thinks about taking his shirt off as well, but before he can move Matt's hands drop to the zipper of his shorts, yanking them down his legs. Will blinks dumbly. 

"Matt what are you-" Matthew's boxers fly across the room. "Uh." Matt didn't flinch, reaching down and grabbing his tea from the table and chugging it. Will watched his throat work, trailing his eyes down his shining chest. His whole body had a sheen of sweat over it, drops of sweat rolling down his neck and chest. Matt's body was nothing new to him, but to just sit there naked-

Matt finished his drink with a gasp for air, resting his head against the back of the couch. 

"That was good." Will couldn't reply, watching the bend of his neck and his stressed collarbones, glistening with sweat. Matthew catches him staring and gives Will a grin. "Here," placing his empty glass down, he reached for Will. 

"What-?" Matt groped for his shirt, pulling it over his head. "Hey!" Will complained, raising his arms a little reluctantly. He can take off his shirt all by himself. But Matt's deft fingers soon go for his pants too and Will wiggled away. "Matt cut that out, I'm fine like this." 

"Oh hush you're sweating bullets," Matthew chided and slid closer, pinning Will against the arm of the couch. "This'll help." 

"No- Matt!" Will tries to escape, but Matthew quickly pushed him back by pressing his hand on his sweat slick chest, and despite Will's wiggling Matt was stronger than him. He's annoyed, but he knew Matt was being playful. He didn't want to just be sitting there naked though- Will was still modest despite having slept with him before. All the fighting only made him hotter, his face turning pinker from heat and embarrassment as his shorts are yanked off his legs. 

"Quit squirming," Matt giggled above him, a smirk showing some of his teeth, reaching for his boxers. Will tried to move his hips and legs but it just ends in Matt sitting on him. Will saw Matt was half hard already. "I'm not trying to fuck ya'." Matt commented, seemingly able to read Will's mind. "It's too hot." Will hesitated, narrowing his eyes at Matt as he pulled the not completely dry boxers down, rolling off his legs so he could take them off. "There. Was that so hard?" Matt grinned, flicking his leg as light punishment for putting up so much of a fight. 

Regardless of the fact that he was embarrassed, he was a lot cooler like this. He shifted away from Matt with a grumpy grunt, wiping sweat off his chest with his discarded shirt. 

"You look great all sweaty like this," he heard Matt comment next to him, a finger trailing down his spine. 

"I thought you said you weren't...?"

"I'm not. I'm simply talking to you." 

"Mhm." Will replied skeptically. Lips replaced his finger on his spine. "Matthew," Will says warningly, but not actively trying to get out of his reach. Matthew pulled away after a second and stood from the couch, making his way to the kitchen. Will's eyes trailed down his toned back and ass that he loved so much before he disappeared into the other room. 

Will took this opportunity to sprawl out, throwing an arm over his eyes. He turned his hips toward the couch to try to save some of his modesty, but it's just too hot so he stretched his toes out instead. 

"Maaaattheeew," he called out, wondering where he'd wandered off to. 

"Yeah?" Will lifted his head to look at Matt, standing over him with a cherry popsicle between his lips. He slurped at it sloppily, popping off of it to show his red tongue. "Want some?" he raised his eyebrows and held the frozen treat down to Wills lips. 

"I can't have my own?" Will says, but he's just trying to be difficult now. Matt doesn't reply, so Will leans forward and slowly licks a stripe up the popsicle. Matthew smiled widely, sitting back on the couch between Will's open legs. He sucked suggestively, twisting the popsicle and bobbing his head. Will watched hotly as it dripped over his knuckles, and he dipped his head to lick at the red line. 

Without warning Matt's head ducks down and a cold, wet tongue presses against Will's inner thigh, sliding up. 

"Ah!" Will exclaimed, more from surprise than anything else, jerking his leg. "Matt!" Matthew laughed against his leg, his warm breath puffing against his skin. He changed to kisses, light and delicate leading up to Will's cock. He doesn't do anything to stop him, feeling his cock already starting to come to life from Matthew's delicate kisses. Then there's a now-warm tongue against him, lapping at him like he had the popsicle. Will made a pleased noise, but watched as the forgotten popsicle started to drip again. 

"Hey, don't get that on the couch." Will commented, poking Matthew in the head. 

"Hmm?"

"The popsicle Matt, don't let it drip." 

"Help me out then." Matt held the melting treat to Will's lips and after a moments hesitation, took it into his mouth and slurped at it loudly. Matt's licks turned into open mouthed sucks and Will nearly bites the popsicle in half. 

"Mawfew," Matt took the popsicle out, abandoning his dick to suck on it instead. "Hey..." he whined quietly, raising his hips. Matt eyed him cheekily before returning to him, tongue ice cold. "No wait! Shit- stop that!" Will tried to squirm away from his cold mouth on his cock as Matthew laughed again, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He raised the much depleted treat to Will's chest, sliding it down his chest. Will cried out, pushing his hand away. Matt was all giggles, drawing smiley faces and hearts on his chest with the melting sugar. "It's going to get all sticky..." Will complained, giving up on trying to push Matt away. 

"You know what would solve that problem?" Matt glanced up at Will through his lashes, a lopsided grin on his face. "A cold shower." 

Will hummed. "That does sound like a good idea." Matthew's smile widened, his tongue sliding out to swipe at his lips. 

"I don't think we've ever fucked in the shower before." Matt ran his tongue along the puddles of red liquid on Will's chest, trying to lap it up. 

"I never said I would let you fuck me." 

"You will. Look at you." he tugged at his stiff cock, earning a grunt from Will. 

"Maybe I won't." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe." 

"Mmm we'll see." Matthew growled, leaning up to capture Will's lips in a sugary sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus what other words are there for popsicle?? U can only say 'frozen treat' once bcus it sounds so corny sigh


End file.
